Scamper/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SCAMPER. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: The Butcher runs off as a safe falls from the top of the bank--from First One to Win Wins) (Clip 2: Huggy running away from Chuck) (Clip 3: A herd of mice running with a huge wheel of cheese-- from Mouse Army) (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Emily, go ahead! Emily: Scamper means to run or move quickly or lightly. Like in that last clip, where Dr. Two-Brains' mice are scampering away, carrying him on a wheel of cheese. Beau Handsome: Congratulations, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau: (offscreen) An official WordGirl super-duper supercharged super ball! (The curtain opens, showing Huggy holding a ball. He drops it, and it starts bouncing around wildly. The audience ooohs. The ball zooms past Beau's head, causing him to duck below his podium, and then bounces off Emily's podium. Beau stands up cautiously.) Beau Handsome: Okay! (clears throat) That's it for today's-- (The ball comes flying back at Beau, and he ducks once again. It continues bouncing through the studio, and the contestant are hiding behind their podiums. After a few minutes, Beau stands up again.) Beau Handsome: As I was saying, that's-- (The ball comes back again, and Beau ducks down again. After a few bounces, Huggy comes up from under the podium and finally grabs it. He laughs, and Beau gets back up.) Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode. See you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on-- the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word scamper. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Yes sir! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for scamper. (Picture 1: The Learnerer moving stealthily toward a house-- from The Learnerer (episode)) (Picture 2: Huggy covered in sausage and WordGirl ranting about something-- from First One to Win Wins) (Picture 3: Mr. Botsford tossing an empty soda can-- from A Little Bigger WordGirl) Beau Handsome: Emily? Emily: Number one. In that picture, the Learnerer is scampering toward a mansion, running lightly and quickly so he doesn't get caught. Beau Handsome: That's correct, which means you're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): Two hundred more official WordGirl super-duper supercharged super balls? (The curtain goes up, and Huggy is holding a large bucket filled with super balls. He slowly starts losing his balance, ) Beau Handsome: (quickly, and then ducking behind the podium) That's our show, see you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes